


The Huntsman and The Wolf

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Theo Raeken, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Human Derek Hale, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Harassment, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Theo Raeken, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Theo is a Wolf, a nasty Wolf!How dare he try to make Stiles blow him, and then insult his boyfriend just like that?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	The Huntsman and The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Another work, nothing complicated or really good.  
> I just had this idea and needed to put in paper.  
> Enjoy, and any errors please warn me.

"No, Theo!"

"Oh come on Stiles, please?" The wolf whined at the boy in the red hood. "Just a blowjob."

"No, I have a boyfriend."

"That whore?" Theo sneered back.

"Again with those stories? Oh, you know what? Forget It. I have to go over my grandma's." The human says angry, starting to walk his path. "Besides, I should not be talking to wolfs. Derek's jealous. If he see us, he's gonna fuck you!"

"More likely the other way around!"

***

As Stiles visit to his grandmother's house ended, he said his goodbye and left. It was the middle of the afternoon, and he walked over a different path, even knowing he shouldn't. The red hood was going to surprise Derek, his huntsman boyfriend, at his usual place of hunt.

However, he could feel the atmosphere was strange. "Derek?" He called, to no avail.

Walking some more, Stiles started to hear muffled sounds coming from behind high and thick bushes. Getting closer, those sound turned out to be high moans, panting breath and skin slapping against skin.

"You tried to fuck Stiles?" The human's curiosity was already high, but after hearing Derek's voice?

Then, the boy laid down, squeezing himself between the bushes, crawling. He was hoping to see many things, but what he really saw.

Laid on the forest's floor, over the grass, a naked Derek and a naked Theo were getting laid. The huntsman was on his back, and the Wolf was over him. The older man's hand were embracing the others neck. The wolf's hand were on the ground, near each side of Derek's head.  
The huntsman's legs were embracing Theo's hips, which were in a firm rhythm, striking Derek's prostate with the werewolf's cock. Theo's sweat and muscular body was glistening under the afternoon's sun.

"Yeah, I tried. But he keeps saying he has a boyfriend." He panted back, giving a set of hard thrusts.

"Oh, fuck! Stay away from him…"

"Don't tell what to do, Slut!" Growling, Theo gave another hard thrust with his werewolf strength.

The impact took away Derek's breath, but the wolf did not stop and started a brutal pace. The man could barely do anything but moan. They both could feel Theo's knot forming at the base of his massive cock.

"He didn't believe you were such a slut!"

"F-fuck you! Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!"

He whined, feeling Theo's cock fuck his prostate over the edge, the wolf's balls making his ass red where they were furiously hitting his butt.

"Fuck! Gonna knot you!"

And then Derek started to cum, his dick erupting between them. Two more hard thrusts and Theo's knot locker them together.

"Oh yeah, cum for me, Slut!" But Derek was blissed out by now, as Theo's dick filled him to the brim with hot seed, emptying the wolf's heavy balls.

"Derek!? What the hell!" Stiles said, standing to his feet and walking toward the cheating couple with angry tearful eyes. Derek paled, but Theo smirked.

"You should've give me that Blowjob, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> Another work, nothing complicated or really good.  
> I just had this idea and needed to put in paper.  
> Enjoy, and any errors please warn me.


End file.
